How Marriage is Assuredly the End
by SassySarcasm
Summary: One-Shot. Marriage, Sherlock was sure, was the end. The end of their illustrious partnership. Sherlock's thoughts as he left the church following Watson's wedding.SPOLIERS


**Title:** Endings and Beginnings?

**Author**: SassySarcasm

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Sherlock/Watson friendship, Watson/Mary

**Warning**s: SPOILERS! beware spoilers for the newest movie, though nothing gives away much as to the ending.

**Summary**: Marriage, Sherlock was sure, was the end. The end of their illustrious partnership. Sherlock's thoughts as he left the church following Watson's wedding.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Sherlock Holmes in anyway shape or form.

**A/N**: Saw the newest movie, and this scene struck a chord with me. I know that later in the movie Holmes, from Watson's point of view, is trying to keep his friend involved in the mystery, but this part showing him willingly leaving his friend behind suggested different. Particularly when he tried to convince Moriarty to leave Watson out of their relations. Anyway, it was a plot bunny i couldn't get rid of! enjoy!

**-0-0-0-0-**

Matrimony was the end of everything. Sherlock Holmes had often told Watson this. Particularly since his oldest friend became engaged.

Watson would, of recent times, always reply that he preferred to think of it as a beginning.

Sherlock couldn't deny that this was true, but he hadn't been referring to it as the end of everything, that was as both knew well, death.

No, he meant it was the end of them. No more being partners and chasing criminals no matter how reluctantly on Watson's part. He would be alone, truly alone for the first time in years.

It spelled the end of their rather epic, if volatile partnership.

Watching James and Mary walk out of the church arm in arm truly brought the message home. This chapter of their lives was over, but at least it was ending on a happy note for one of them.

Watson after his many years in the service of his country, first as a soldier, then a doctor then as a partner with Sherlock was finally getting to have the family few had realized he wanted.

Sherlock was sure he was the only one who noticed Watson's slight limp or the way Mary's hand clenched around his arm possessively. She was worried he would one day leave her for another of their adventures.

Neither of them would realize till much later that Sherlock had already decided to remove himself from the equation.

It was often remarked that Holmes was either unfeeling or very selfish. For the most part both were true.

Except when it came to Watson, Oh, Holmes was still selfish in his want for Watson to be at his side, guarding his back. After all who else could be trusted? The saying 'back to back, side to side' could be applied to them very easily.

The duo always ended up fighting together in a multitude of different circumstances, always working together in a way Sherlock knew wouldn't happen with anyone else.

Their ability to read and anticipate the others movements in tight situations had started as a happy coincidence in their first case together, and had become something Sherlock relied on in a dangerous way. It had developed to the point that they could communicate with glances, slight movements and instincts alone.

Holmes would no longer be able to dive into dangerous situations, trusting Watson to be there. Not that Watson's gaping absence would stop him from doing it anyway.

No, he would be solo after this. Never again would he drag someone on his little adventures only to become… attached and be hurt when they eventually moved on. Twice was more than enough.

First it had been his brother, and now his dearest friend Watson. They were the only two who had ever even partially understood eccentricities. They were the only ones who could put up with him for any length of time.

It had been easier for his brother, for he was just as, if not more eccentric. Holmes had never been sure how or why Watson had lasted as long as he did.

The man deserved a medal.

But over the years Holmes had become to be selfish on Watson's behalf. If Watson was no longer happy working cases, but wanted to be at home with wife and child; well then Holmes would ensure it happened.

With that in mind Sherlock watched his friend and his new wife walk closer to him, a new partnership.

Watson briefly looked over at him, and Sherlock didn't fail to notice the tightening of his lips and the worry in his eyes. For all that Watson was starting a new life; to him Sherlock was still important.

Was still someone he would drop everything to help.

That was exactly why Holmes only allowed himself one last look, one brief, rarely honest smile before he turned and walked away.

If he wanted Watson to be happy, this was the best way to do it. He had to walk away and never look back.

Trying to remain friends and still keep his old friend from becoming involved in his many dangerous cases would be impossible. He had weighed the odds and they never came out in his favor, or Watson's.

The only conclusion was that Watson would be much better off without him, even if the inverse wasn't necessarily true.

Sherlock was rarely inclined to indulge in emotions; they were usually irrational and he being very rational was repulsed by them.

But watching his old friend brought a feeling he could only identify as bittersweet. Here, in the smile on his friends face, was proof that he was happy. On the other hand, it also meant that there was no hope that Watson would one day want to partake in an adventure that would take him away from his wife or place her in danger.

It was truly the end of them. Sherlock had his most important and dangerous case ahead of him, and he would make damn sure Watson wasn't involved.

And at the end, he would disappear, maybe go to America.

It was likely no one would miss him, and even if they did none were likely to bother to look for him. They would simply assume he was involved in another case that had taken him away from London.

There was a time where he had no doubt Watson would have followed him, tracked him down to make sure he was okay and inevitably become involved in some dangerous situation alongside Holmes.

Not anymore, Watson had his wife to think about and would likely be happy to be able to focus on her without Holmes causing strife in the background.

Already he had monopolized too much of Watson's life. If the two had never become involved with each other and had Watson not spent his days chasing after him he undoubtedly would have been married for years with children flooding his home.

Sherlock felt, for once, that perhaps he had already been too selfish.

So with heavy heart and his hat pulled down low, Sherlock Homes departed from the church yard.

Watson had once remarked that he would die alone, Sherlock was sure, as a joke.

But never had it felt truer.


End file.
